Listen Harry
by alternativename
Summary: In a moment, in the middle of a needless war, Harry is lost & seems to find Luna before he finds himself.


**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Rowling deserves the credit & the money.

**Rating:** This isn't actually that mature – but I like to be safe.

**Author's Notes:** Oneshot for a lovely miss Caitline (Tumblr: onebirdonawire) From me (Tumblr: mrstomriddle) She wanted Harry/Luna, this is what I wrote. It's slightly based on when Luna says to Harry "You listen to me right now Harry Potter!"

The Weasley cottage had a peculiar warmth to it, as if the coldness & tragedy of war couldn't quite penetrate its homely boundaries. The affection between Fleur & Bill was infectious; healing was put at the forefront as they waited for Olivander to mend. It was wonderful to see the worry slip slightly from Ron and Hermione's faces, as they rejoiced in the fact that a few days of respite were gracing them. It was just the 8 of them: 3 healthy wizards, 3 healthy witches, one battered wand maker & a reclusive goblin.

Harry wanted to join them all in the moment of celebration & reprieve, but the weight fell too strongly on his shoulders. Guilt rode high on him, guilt that he was the one who was supposed to be bringing this war to a close & couldn't afford a few days relief... Didn't deserve these days when so many people were dying for him.

It was the second night of their stay, they'd yet to decide when to leave – they'd yet to decide anything at all. Harry felt agitated & his temper was running close to its surface - everyone was incredibly understanding about him however, which just isolated the restless Gryffindor even more. Deciding to leave the couples & patients to their own musings, he made the walk over the small hill to Dobby's grave. The most recent victim of his fight, a small brave elf that believed in friendship over tradition – it was fucking awful. "I'm sorry" he murmured at the small mound of earth "it wasn't your time"

"No one has a time, Harry" The solemn boy twisted suddenly & was met by the passive face of Luna Lovegood. She wore a long pale blue dress, which was soaked at the hem with sea salted water, and shells for earrings.

"He still shouldn't have died" His voice was a little rough, tears that had been yet to be shed rose to the surface, he swallowed heavily - bitter sour saliva dragging down his throat, as he tried not to look Luna in the eye. Luna smiled a sad turn at the dishevelled saviour, he was lost. "I feel like you didn't listen to me very much last summer.. Remember? My mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end" Harry nodded slightly, thinking about the short conversation they'd had just after Sirius' death.

"If not always in the way we expect. " He finished. She didn't answer but held out her hand, which Harry grasped gratefully.

They walked for hours, barely speaking – thoughts louder than any words. The moon was a bright white light that shone across Luna's pure white hair, it was beautiful really – so long Harry had associated the lustrous colour with the Malfoys: Draco & his spite, Lucius & his corruption, Narcissa & her indifference. Not now though, now he saw harmony and compassion – a level of understanding he'd only ever felt from Dumbledore before this.. And even then it wasn't paired with this serene kindness.

"It'd be so easy for someone to fall in love with you" He spoke effortlessly, as if the normal rules of conversation didn't apply.

"Not you though Harry, I'm not in your story"

He nodded & kissed her. It wasn't a delicate kiss, but it definitely wasn't furious, or angry, or any other of the torrid emotions that had ripped through Harry over the past few days, months, years. It was peaceful & slow, her lips soft & slim against him, yielding and withstanding what he needed from her. Thoughts of Ginny flitted through his mind, but this didn't matter – this wasn't infidelity, it was healing. It wouldn't affect Luna, and anyone she liked.. Did she like anyone? Memories of how he'd never asked Dumbledore either about his own life either willed him to break kiss, to ask what didn't need to be asked..

Luna was even more beautiful close up, he watched her delicate hands push the straps away from her shoulders, to reveal her perfectly naked chest. The dress now with nothing to hold it up, fell off her curveless body, leaving nothing but rich blue underwear in its wake. Questions forgotten, passions finally broke through – the night was already too hot & Harry wanted to remove every inch of fabric covering him. She looked beautiful – emaciated & far too thing for a wise & full mind, secrets were locked in everyone of her protruding ribs & prophecies swimming in her concaved stomach. Right now, he could want no other.

The moon graced them as their bodies moved to the floor, as the sand stuck to the sweating bodies & Harry moved mercilessly inside her. Luna wasn't so silent now, his ministration procuring fantastic sounds from her kiss bitten lips, he didn't want it to end – all his despair was found in her, all his anticipation & regret was lost in her deep heat. All the pain he carried slipped into the waves that began to encroach on them with the rising tide.

It did end, the moon began to retreat & the threat of the morning sun set in. It wasn't that Luna looked any less ravishing by the fairer light, but she wasn't what he needed now – now her hair wasn't sparkling, now the tears in his eyes had been lost in the salt of the sea. Harry wanted to tell her that wasn't true, that it really did mean everything it meant & he could now give himself to her..

"You never listen Harry" she smiled, "I'm not in your story"


End file.
